United Earth Directorate (1st)
79 |activenations = 54 |percentactive = 68% |totalstrength = 702,507 |avgstrength = 8,892 |totalnukes = 76 |score = 3.35 |internationalrelations = Ordinance of The Directorate ---- United Blue Directorate June 2009 ---- Solidarity ---- Socialist Workers Front November 13, 2009 Soviet Union November 13, 2009 }} = United Earth Directorate = History The United Earth Directorate came from planet Earth during the Karma War as an expeditionary force sent to bring order to the colonies. Spearheaded by Roofus who later appointed King Death II as his executive officer, the Directorate quickly became the second strongest force in the red sphere. The current Government of the U.E.D. consists of the following people: *The People's Premier: King Death II *The People's Representative: Roofus *Minister of Defense: KingCharles *Minister of Internal Affairs: President Harris *Minister of Finances: The Recession *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Andorra 3 *Deputy MoFA: King Red *Minister of Propaganda: Limehead020 Charter The United Earth Directorate Charter INTRODUCTION The United Earth Directorate (U.E.D. or The Directorate) is an alliance of many nations who vow to help one another through top notch advice on national engineering and military or economic support. In order for the alliance to achieve this goal it must work together as a group so that it can prevail and overcome all obstacles. In turn if the alliance prospers, every member within will prosper. The following document holds the rules and regulations for our alliance. Obeying these laws guarantees that your membership is both successful and rewarding. Any violation of the following laws will result in a penalty that The Ministry considers a just repercussion. COMMON SENSE When reading this constitution and all lawful charters, common sense should be applied when interpreting the wording and application of Directorate Law (Internal Policy). Furthermore, where the existing documents do not cover explicit circumstances, common sense should be used to in order to resolve a scenario so long as it does not contradict the laws and regulations proscribed by the body legislative or contravene an executive order. United Earth Directorate Government THE LEADERSHIP The People’s Premier – The People’s Premier is the supreme ruler of the alliance. He makes all major decisions for the alliance and uses his ministers for advice. The People’s Premier may use his power for whatever is necessary to have the alliance prevail. He is also the founding father and mastermind of the U.E.D. The People’s Representative – The People’s Representative is The Premier’s appointed executive officer and second in command of The Directorate. In the instance in which The People’s Premier is absent, The People’s Representative has the right to wield the same power as The People’s Premier with the exception of appointing himself as the new Premier. THE MINISTRY The Minister of Defense – The Minister of Defense is responsible for the organization of the alliance’s armed forces. This includes the management of Army Groups and Assault Squads as well as the responsibility of appointing responsible leaders for the aforementioned organizations. This Minister is also obligated to prepare a state of readiness and respond to any military threats towards the alliance. In conjunction to The Premier, this Minister is an official spokesperson for the alliance in regards to all military related matters. The Minister of Internal Affairs – The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for forum management and moderation. He ensures that members of The Directorate uphold the Charter along with the upkeep of all internal resources. This Minister is to be in charge of any internal or foreign deals. The Minister is also in charge of making sure that the members are well informed about matters within the alliance. His executive officer is the alliance’s Messenger. The Minister of Foreign Affairs – The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the management of the Alliance's relationship with external parties, including the organization of embassies, consulates, and Diplomats. This Minister is also required to coordinate and oversee the operation of appointed diplomats as well as treaty development with external parties. In conjunction with The People’s Premier and The Minister of Propaganda, this Minister is an official spokesperson for the alliance in regards to foreign affairs. The Minister of Intelligence – The Minister of Intelligence gathers all information necessary for The Directorate’s Government to prevail. He leads the Secret Service, a group of Scouts appointed by The Premier. All other information remains classified. Disclosure of any further information will be prosecuted by The Premier himself under the charge of high treason. The Minister of Propaganda – The Minister of Propaganda promotes The Directorate to the CN community. He is responsible for all alliance announcements and newsletters in conjunction with The Minister of Foreign Affairs, The Minister of Internal Affairs, and The Minister of Human Resources. If necessary, he may appoint Journalists (staff writers) or Photographers (people skilled in Photoshop) for the U.E.D. when necessary. THE DIRECTORATE’S ORGANIZATIONAL RANKING SYSTEM RANKS The Directorate’s Organizational Ranking System (D.O.R.S.) is The Directorate’s official ladder for its roster. Members who chose to participate in the alliance will be rewarded with promotions and thus granted more leniencies, leadership, recognition, and possibly a position as a Minister in the future. This system consists of 10 ranks at three different levels: Commissars ©, Regulars ®, and Recruits (E). Each rank has its assigned number of promotion points (listed on the right side of the rank in brackets) that a member must attain before he’s eligible to apply for a promotion with The Minister of Human Resources. Promotions will only be given to members of the U.E.D. who ask for a promotion after they collect enough promotion points. C-3 Director (5000 Pts) C-2 Confidant (2500 Pts) C-1 Agent (1000 Pts) R-5 Specialist (500 Pts) R-4 Orderly (250 Pts) R-3 Comrade (100 Pts) R-2 Affiliate (25 Pts) R-1 Ensign (10 Pts) E-2 Apprentice (5 Pts) E-1 Enlistee (0 Pts) Please note that to qualify to become a Minister in the U.E.D. you require the rank of a Commissar ©, and to qualify for any Financial Aid from the U.E.D. you require the rank of a Regular ®. PROMOTION POINTS Before members are eligible to collect promotion points at the rank of Apprentice (E-2), they are labeled Enlistee’s (E-1) and have to complete 5 tests in order to become an Apprentice (E-2). The 5 tests consist of The Communications Test, The Charter Test, The National Development Test, The Technology Trade Test, and The Aptitude Test. Each test is worth 1 promotion point and consists of 5-20 multiple choice questions, 50 in total. After an Enlistee (E-1) successfully completes his tests, he can request to be promoted to an Apprentice (E-2). Please note that members are not allowed to stay at the rank of Enlistee for a period of more than one week after being recruited. Members at the Apprentice level can earn their promotion points in the following ways: Recruitment – If you recruit a new member you will receive 2 promotion points. When he’s promoted to an Apprentice (completes his tests), you will receive 3 more points. Furthermore, if you recruit 7 members in a period of 1 week you will receive 10 promotion points for that week. Also, an additional point will be awarded for every member over the 7 that you recruited that week. For example: Apprentice (E-2) Green has 5 promotion points and recruits 11 new members in one week. Of those 11, 6 of them become Apprentices. His points are awarded in the following manner: 6 x 5 = 30 points for the members who became Apprentices. 5 x 2 = 10 points for the members who registered but didn’t do their tests. Plus 14 points for recruiting 11 members in one week. Add it up and Green earns 54 promotion points. He now has 59 promotion points. He can then ask for a promotion to the rank of an Affiliate (R-2). Attendance – Members will be rewarded for being present. You will receive 5 points for attending an alliance meeting. You will receive 3 points for answering a weekly roll call. You will receive 1 point for bumping the recruitment thread on the CN forums. You will receive 1 point for every 5 posts you have on our forums. Responsibility – If you take on a job within the alliance you will receive a set number of promotion points every week for the duration of your services. The number of points will vary depending on the job you choose to take on. Application Procedure Anyone wishing to apply into the U.E.D. must change their A.A. to "United Earth Directorate" and complete the following procedure by creating a new thread here. Please read the rest of this topic before you begin your application. 1. Register for an account in this forum using the same name you used on cyber nations. 2. The name of your thread here should be "YOUR NAME's Application". 3. In your thread please fill out the following information: Nation's Ruler - Must be the same as your forum name. Nation's Name - Your nations name. Nation's Link - A direct link to your nation. Nation's Strength - The strength of your nation. National Resources - Your two base resources. Nation's Team Color - The team color you're currently using. Past Alliances - Write N/A if you never were in an alliance. Recruiters Name - Who recruited you? For ease of use you can copy the following format and fill it out: Nation's Ruler: Nation's Name: Nation's Link: Nation's Strength: National Resources: Nation's Team Color: Past Alliances: Recruiters Name: 4. After you apply a member of our government will ask you several questions before the process is complete. Laws of the United Earth Directorate INTERNAL LAW T.B.A. – The laws have to be revised and categorized in order to be efficient. FOREIGN POLICY The Directorate, for the purpose of pursuing relationships, will only recognize alliances as a group of twenty or more nations grouped together under the same alliance affiliation. The Directorate will endeavor to treat all other alliances with respect and goodwill, irrespective of any history or underlying issues that may exist between The Directorate and any other party. The Directorate will grant all requests for an embassy on our forums and will permit a representative from any other alliance to act as a diplomat. The Directorate will attempt to solve all external issues with diplomacy first and foremost. The Directorate also acknowledges that such an act is not always possible or welcomed. The Directorate holds treatied alliances in very high regard and any member of The Directorate found to be in breach of an active treaty will be subject to internal punishment. No external action will ever be endorsed by The Directorate. The Directorate will not attack any other alliance without a formal declaration of war. In the absence of such, should any member of The Directorate attack another alliance, The Directorate will seek to remedy the situation peacefully with the offer of financial compensation. The Directorate will not tolerate any form of spying on its members by another alliance. An act of spying will be considered an act of war, and thus dealt with accordingly. The Directorate reserves the right to respond to its allies by a military action should our allies declare war on another alliance or should another alliance attack our allies. Similarly, any act of spying against The Directorate’s allies will be considered a de facto state of war against The Directorate and will be met with a response deemed appropriate for the circumstances. PEACE TIME POLICY The Directorate permits tech raiding under strict and heavily regulated guidelines. As a member of The Directorate, you may request to "tech raid" other nations. All requests must be made in the appropriate section of the forum and following the guidelines provided by the post. Under no circumstances will a nation of The Directorate ever declare war without the proper authorization of the leadership. All tech raids must be approved! Should you be attacked by another nation, you will report your war to the command as soon as possible, and you will not retaliate or declare peace without the proper authorization. Any nation attacking a member of The Directorate that isn`t affiliated with an alliance is entitled to choose between pursuing peace and enlisting in The Directorate or certain death. The Directorate reserves the right to use as much or as little force as it deems necessary. If any nation that is a member of another alliance attacks a member of The Directorate, they may not launch any kind of retaliatory action after ours, but must first wait until their alliance follows up on the incident with diplomacy in order to achieve peace or any compensation. Failure to give this courtesy will mean that the member in question will start a war. WAR TIME POLICY The Directorate permits all members to attack any nation that has been assigned to be destroyed, however The Directorate doesn’t permit attacking any of the aforementioned assigned nations when it`s in a state of war. Should an unaffiliated nation attack a member during a time of war, then that nation will be branded rouge and placed on The Directorate’s Z.I. list. Should a nation in alliance that the U.E.D. is not at war with attack a member of The Directorate during a time of war with another alliance, then that nation will also be placed on The Directorate’s Z.I. list. If a member of the U.E.D. is at war prior to The Directorate`s Declaration of War on another alliance, and regardless of whom the member may be fighting, peace must be reached as soon as possible. Any member of the U.E.D. found to be disobeying orders from his superior or deserting during a time of war will be subject to expulsion from the alliance and placed on The Directorate’s Z.I. list. Furthermore, any alliance which accepts a member of The Directorate who chose to desert during a time of war will reject that member from their alliance A.S.A.P. Accepting or protecting that member from repercussions will be considered an act of war. Category:Solidarity